


Do You Wanna Write A Fan Fic?

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, i didn't want to write a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Ok, this was the first fic I wrote for this fandom, in complete denial, I was not going to be a fan of a kids movie.... yeah... that worked. I thought if I killed them off i'd get it out of my system... again, that worked... anywhooooo, enjoy... or not... major character death.





	Do You Wanna Write A Fan Fic?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, angst, major character death.  
> So yeah, this was the very first thing that I wrote after 13 years of absolutely nothing. I didn't wanna write a fan fic but couldn't get these chicks out of my head, so this was the result. Written six months ago, haven't changed anything.

I Will Not Write a FanFic…

* * *

 

“Anna.” Elsa whispered, her throat hoarse as each shuddering breath brought her closer to her last. A warm wet patch in her side began oozing across her shirt, adding to the stains of two others.

Anna whipped her head around as her sister’s knees collapsed sending her crumpling to the ground. Elsa’s eyes flicked up to meet those of her sister’s, their usual cobalt blue draining away leaving them a pale shade of ice, silently pleading with Anna to save her.

“No! Elsa, please, stay with me! Look at me!” She demanded as she threw herself to her sister’s side, cupping Elsa’s face in her hands, her platinum blonde hair now stained red from the blood. Elsa’s breath was shallow and ragged and her eyelids began to droop down.

Anna pushed her hand into her sister’s chest, desperately searching for her beating heart, any sign of life. Her hands trembled with fear as tears clouded her vision, Anna finally found a slow, weak and very faint flutter from within Elsa’s chest. She grabbed the blonde’s shoulders, shaking her roughly, desperately trying to rouse her.

She pulled her sister into her arms, tears now streaming down her cheeks. “Elsa, please wake up! I need you! Please, please stay with me! I can’t do this alone. I can’t live without you. You are essential to me, like food and water, I cannot survive without you by my side! Elsa wake up!” Anna, now sobbing violently, pleaded with her sister, her hand once again pressing down into Elsa’s chest. “Elsa! Look at me! Open your eyes, OPEN YOUR EYES ELSA!” Anna’s voice cracked, quivering with fear as she softly whispered into Elsa’s ear, “Elsa, please, just look at me, open your eyes and look at me. I _need_ you, I love you!” Elsa’s eyelids fluttered open briefly and Anna tenderly kissed her forehead, then her cheek and finally planting a chaste kiss upon her dry lips.

Elsa’s body went limp, her head falling backwards as her final breath left her body. An almighty scream pierced the night and seemed to carry on forever. “Elsa, no! Elsa please come back to me! You promised you’d never leave me again. Please Elsa, please, please.” Anna repeated over and over, clinging to her sister’s lifeless body, rocking her back and forth. Anna’s whole being shook as grief clawed at her from within, threatening to take her too. Anna didn’t care, at this very moment she welcomed death’s embrace, what was the point in living on when the one person in the universe whom she loved and cherished more than life itself, was no longer by her side?


End file.
